Fun and Safe to find a home
by katara4494
Summary: Hey this is the sequel to Fun and safe till found. They try and find a place to call home and they pick up a long lost friend on the way there while facing many challenges on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is katara4494 and redprototype150 here is the sequel to Fun and safe till found.

* * *

In the morning

Kmart wakes up on her back with a weight on her chest and arms wrapped around her waist. She looks down and sees Claire still asleep softly snoring. Kmart looks at the clock in her room and sees that its 7:00 in the morning.

"Mornin' K." Claire says softly.

Kmart looks at Claire and sees that she is still groggy from waking up

"Morning Claire. How did you sleep?" K asked

"Like a log. That was the best sleep I've had since the breakout." said Claire

"How about we get up and have some breakfast before we start the day?" asked K

"Sounds good to be, but do you have a kitchen?" Claire asked

"Yes I do. Follow me and we can wake people up as we go." Kmart said.

They leave the bedroom and walk down the stairs into a hall with rooms on each side. They wake everyone up as they head to the kitchen and see it stocked full of food. Kmart goes to the fridge and sees what she has and if its still good.

"Yes the food is still good so its able to be fixed. What would be good to fix Claire?" asked Kmart

"Tell me what you got first then we can go from there." Claire said

Kmart lists off a lot of food to Claire and they discuss what they would fix for everyone.

"I think we can do eggs, bacon and bread. Sound good?" asked Kmart

They hear a chorus of Yes. Claire and Kmart jump when they hear that. They turn around and see Alice, LJ, Carlos, and Betty.

"Mornin' everyone, sleep well?" Claire asked

They got a mixture of Yes, and The best sleep I've had.

"Thats good." Kmart said

They fix breakfast for the adults and kids. The kids were ecstatic that they had a big breakfast since the last one they had like this was before the T-virus was let loose. They all ate well and helped do the dishes and put them away. The adults called a meeting to see what they needed.

"Alright now that everyone is full what are we needing to get?" asked Claire

"I know that we need more medical supplies we're running low on the basic stuff and the medicine for those who need it and stuff like that" Betty said

"I can help with that. There is a hospital that isn't far from here and if you need anything to help just let me know." said K

"Thanks special K I don't know what I would do without you." stated Claire

"No prob Claire glad to help." said K

Kmart takes them to the armoire that she has and watches their eyes go wide at it except for Alice and Claire since they have already seen it when they first got here.

"Grab what you need except for what's on that wall." said Kmart pointing to a wall that had specialized weapons and a glass case with all sorts of knives and arrows that she has.

They all except Alice and Claire go wide eyed at the collection.

"Holy hell how did you get all of these?" Chris asked

"When the town started to become a ghost town I went to the weapons store since no one was in there I grabbed everything I could carry and bring it back. I did it a few times and this is what I started to collect." answered Kmart.

They talk for a bit and grab what they need so they can head out.

"Alright I think we're ready to head out. Claire you and Kmart will stay here to protect the kids and make sure nothing happens, while Chris, LJ, Carlos, Betty and I will go and get what we need." said Alice.

"Alright we'll see you all when you come back." said Claire


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry i haven't uploaded the next chapter yet i've been busy so here it is. They walk inside and since its still daylight out they can see where their going. Betty leads them to where they need to go. "Grab any antibiotics, medical supplies you can find and if you find a living doctor please bring them with you." Betty said to everyone. "You heard her guys lets go." Chris says. Betty starts to walk to the pediatric with Alice as they go Alice asked "Why are we coming this way if we already get medical supplies?" There might be a chance there is a doctor that is still alive that can help treat the kids when I can't or when I'm checking others who come back from the raids, plus I need to get some meds for Kmart." Betty explained. "For Kmart?" Alice asked "Yes she's Autistic and we don't have the medication for her since she hasn't had it since the break out." Betty explained. Betty and Alice walk around and they find the area where they keep the meds. While they are looking for what they need they hear a noise coming from the back of the room. "Who's there?" Alice asked They hear it again. They walk back and see a barricaded and they walk up to the door and nocked on it to see if the person is alive in there. The door opens and they see a doctor there with a gun. "Who are you?" the doctor asked "I'm Betty and this is Alice." Betty said "Alice?" the doc asked "Jill?" Alice asked questionly "You two know each other?" Betty asked "Yeah we use to work together a while ago before I escaped from Umbrella." Alice said "What are you doing here?" Jill asked "We're looking for medication for an Autistic girl in our convoy." Betty explained "I can show you what you need. Follow me and I'll give you what you need." Jill said to them. Jill shows them what they need and they take the rest of the other stuff that they needed for the other children. "Alice would it be alright if I could come along with you and join the convoy?" Jill asked hesitantly "Sure we could always use another doctor in the group." Betty said. They walk back and meet the rest of the group and see what they grabbed. Betty checks her list and nods. They head back to the hole that they came through and they see the door that the came from. They opened the door and see Claire standing there. "Did you guys find what you were looking for?" Claire asked "We found what we needed and found another doctor that can help us." Betty said to Claire "Who is the doctor you found." Claire asked "Hi I'm Jill Valentine and I'm the doctor they found." Jill said as she introduced herself. "I'm Claire its nice to meet you. What type of doctor are you?" Claire asked "I specialize with special needs like Autistic children and teens." Jill said "Oh boy Kmart isn't going to like this." Claire said. "Who's Kmart?" Jill asked "She is the only Autistic we have in the group. Thats why we needed to find the medication that she needed to take to help her control it." Claire said. They all go up to the meeting room. As they walk by the kids in their big room Claire sticks her head in and calls Kmart out and motions to her to follow with the group. Claire and Kmart are the last in there. Kmart freezes when she sees the doctor. Claire hears an audio gulp from Kmart. "You okey K?" Claire asked "Just stay in front of me and we'll be fine. I know her so I'm hiding from her." Kmart said. "Okey." Claire said "Everyone this is Jill Valentine. She's a doctor and is going to be traveling with us for now on." Claire said. Everyone gets up and starts to welcome her to the group. Kmart sneaks out and goes back to the children so she can keep an eye on them. Claire looks behind her and sees that Kmart left the group. "Claire since I'll be working with the others as well can I meet the others that are in the convoy." Jill asked "Sure. Follow me and I'll take you to them." Claire said. Kmart heard this and takes a secret passage she created and goes up to her room so she won't see her old Doctor Jill. Kmart closes the hidden door but sits beside it so she can hear what's going on in the other room. "Kids this is Jill she's our new doctor that will work along with Betty. I want you to treat her like you treat Betty. Okey?" Claire said Claire gets a big reply of yes's and ok's. They go back to the meeting room but Jill pulls Claire a side. "I was wondering if i could meet Kmart. If that's ok with you?" Jill asked "I can see if I can get her down here so you can meet her." Claire said Claire goes back to her room that she shares with Kmart. She walks in and sees her laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Hey." Claire said "Hi." Kmart relied. "Jill wants to meet you." Claire said "I guess I'll run into her sometime or another so might as well get it over with." Kmart said. They both get up and walk down the stairs and go to the conference room and sees the others talking to each other. Claire walks in and sits with Kmart standing behind her. "Jill this is Kmart." Claire said Kmart just nods to Jill and stays quiet. Jill looks at her and smerks. "Well, well, well. Its been a long time Delilah." Jill said Kmart just stays quiet and moves away from Jill. "Kmart she isn't going to hurt you." Claire said "I know, but doctors who work with people like me they can read you like an open book." Kmart told them. The others watch Kmart and Jills' interactions with each other. "Kmart do you know Jill?" Betty asked her "Yes I know her. She use to be my doctor when I was still here before I met all of you." Kmart told them. 


End file.
